Kingdom Hearts The Nobodey and The Knight
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: What if there was a change in the 7 wonders. What would happenf Roxas had met somone who was linked to hm in a completly different way.


**I don't own Kingdom hearts. Well I basically wanted to write a one shot Au Kingdom hearts fic to see from reviews if I can actually write proper ones.**

**Well basically it takes place in Kingdom hearts 2. When we play Roxas in Twilight Town, What if the 7****th**** wonder wasn't the mansion what if it was something different.**

**The Nobody and the Knight**

Roxas was exploring the other side of Twilight Town with his friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. It was the second day before summer ended.

The gang had all decided to seek the seven wonders of Twilight Town. The others may have not have known it but he had found some.

For example when he was confronted at the water fall by his shadow other, or when he was fighting those balls that were coming out of wall, even the army of Vivi's.

But the thing about this summer that was most confusing was the men in black goats and the girl in the white dress. He didn't understand any of it.

He also had dreams of travellers known as Sora, Donald and Goofy. Each dream he had of them was showing them being confronted by those dark beings.

He took in a little breath. He had only two days left of summer tomorrow then they would have to go to school and all of this would be forgotten.

The four friends were walking up the hill after hearing the wonder about a clock. Pence of course was excited about it "You know when the clock strikes 12 it sends the people who were watching it to another time?"

Hayner just looked at him in disbelief "Come on this is just a wild goose chase isn't it?"

Pence sighed "Come on Hayner think about it that clock is literally a mini version of the big one the 4 of us sit one. It might have a reason for looking like that."

Olette sighed "Come on guys summer is almost over let's try to enjoy it while it lasts okay?" The two boys nodded.

Hayner just grumbled then took a stick "With this stick a vow to be the best struggler that ever lived I will beat everyone."

Pence then giggled "Even Seifer?"

Hayner just looked like he lost his temper "Especially Seifer! Pence who side are you on." Pence were putting his hands up in defence.

Roxas and Olette started to laugh at the two. Roxas said something threw all his laughing "You sure will be Terra."

Just as Roxas had said those words all the laughing stopped the kids looked at Roxas in confusion.

Hayner spoke up "whose Terra?"

Roxas soon realised what he had just said then he thought threw all his memory. He soon realised that he had no idea who Terra was.

Pence put his hand on Roxas's shoulder "Don't worry man it will be okay let's just get up to the hill and see the clock."

Roxas nodded "Okay man." Hayner and Olette smiled at Roxas. Roxas sighed he felt guilty calling his friends by different names. He though his mind was asking the same thing who was this Terra?

As the four friends came on top of the hill they soon went to the ground and became to sit, simply waiting to see the clock go Twelve.

Luckily Olette had brought them ice creams for them. But still the wait was long.

But soon trouble was coming "Hey what are you geeks doing here?" They all turned around to see their rival and leader of the committee Seifer "I thought I told you geeks not to be in my way."

Olette looked at Seifer will just annoyance in her eyes "Seifer for the last time we can come here too. Stop telling us what to do."

Hayner got up "Yeah I mean you're still sore that you lost the tournament."

That comment pushed Seifer a little "Don't say things that you don't know about Blondie otherwise you might lose more brain cells that you already lost."

Hayner looked seriously angry but Roxas got up "Seifer listen we don't want any trouble. Me and my friends just want to spend out last days of summer here and enjoy ourselves before we have to go to school. So do us all a favour you can ever sit with us or just go and hit yourself with a struggle bat."

Seifer was about to speak really back to Roxas but then they heard a noise. It was heard again it sounded like a bell nose.

Soon they turned around and realised it was the clock. Without warning a bright light came and all five of them were blinded by it.

Roxas was then hearing voices in his head

"_I'm sorry but you were never meant to exist."_

"_Now you and I have to join together."_

"_Please just put an end to me."_

Roxas then opened his eyes. He looked around to see Hayner, Pence Olette and Seifer were looking around their surroundings.

They were in some kind of waste land. There were mountains with cracks in them and millions of key looking weapons around them. Roxas realised this place must be some way connected to the key blade that was showing itself to him.

Seifer was looking annoyed "So were the hells are we."

Hayner just gave a gruff response "Don't know only that were not in Twilight Town anymore."

Pence was shocked "I can't believe it that story was true the clock does send people through time."

Roxas was still looking around "I think I may have been here before."

Olette look worried "Roxas how could you have been in a place like this it's completely dead."

Roxas was about to reply but Pence pointed to something "Who is that."

The group looked forward then frowned. The figure was in orange and brown armour, its helmet had spiky ears and it looked as if it was standing on a Keyblade. Its Keyblade had a blue hilt with a brown key at the bottom which had teeth that matched the armour's colour, plus a keychain.

Seifer didn't looked imitated "Okay let's see who's underneath that helmet, probably some punk kid from the town."

But the armour moved its head forward.

"_Who are you?"_

The kids were taken back buy this the armour was actually talking. Seifer looked nervous "Okay so it's not a kid from the town."

The armour figure looked at Roxas.

"_Ventus"_

Now Roxas was really confused first were these dreams of Sora but know random beings were calling him by this Ventus "Em no my name is Roxas who are you."

"_Wait if you are not Ventus that means … VANITAS!"_

The armour being got up into a battle potion it got its Keyblade into the air and was going to attack Roxas.

Roxas put his hand up in defence but then something came into his hand. It was a Keyblade but not the one he was wielding against Axel and those white things. This one was black with halve a handle that was yellow and the teeth were stretched with a black wind as a keychain.

Roxas and the figure became to battle. Hayner, Pence, Olette and Seifer picked up different keyblade's that were lying about and helped Roxas against the armoured figure.

Hayner and Seifer were able to keep attacking it from behind, While Pence and Olette kept guarding themselves from its Keyblade.

Roxas then got his new Keyblade and used light from it to strike the figure in one slash.

The figure fell.

Hayner made a pose "That's what happens when you mess with ace fighters like us."

"_You are not the ones who were here 11 years ago. I am sorry."_

Seifer huffed "You should be. Just be glad we won't tell the town what you did."

The figure looked at Roxas.

"_I am sorry child"_

A portal opened sucking them inside it.

Meanwhile at white council room were 13 long white chairs. On the tallest chair was a figure wearing a black coat.

The figure looked at the ceiling "Terra you made contact with him."

THE END

Please don't send any negative reviews.


End file.
